


Is It A Deal?

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: FAHC Urban Magic AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Deals, Demon Geoff, Gen, Graphic Descriptions of Torture, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, MTF Jack Pattillo, Wizard/Witch Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he had been murdered, but he had been bad enough in life to end up down below.<br/>He took out his frustration on never being able to avenge his own death on the other souls in Hell with him.<br/>Until he was summoned back to Earth by a wizard with a soul that didn't match his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It A Deal?

For the longest time he was freezing.

Ever since he died, he had been forced to lay in slushy shit while more ice and rain fell on him.

He shivered in silence, listening to the other Damned moan and complain about how cold and hungry they were.

He was hungry too,  but not for food or drink.

He wanted revenge. 

Eventually,  a mantis-like demon noticed him and brought him out of the slush to a demon who looked like a humanoid fly. 

"Zzzo my lackey sayzzz that you hunger for more than phyzzzical pleazzzure. What izzz it that you dezzzire?"

He licked his lips and hoarse replied with a single word "Revenge." 

The fly wheezed a laugh and said "Then zzzerve me and I will azzzizzzt you in exzzzacting your revenge!" 

He nodded "It's a deal..." 

=======================

 


End file.
